


An Alternative Ending

by Queen_Of_Ylisse



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Story Mode
Genre: Angst, Epic battle, Friendship, Saving the World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_Ylisse/pseuds/Queen_Of_Ylisse
Summary: An alternate ending of episode 4 of the game Minecraft: Story Mode by Telltale games





	1. A Block and A Hard Place

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own this game or the characters, those belong to Telltale games and Mojang.

There it was.  
The command block.  
The thing that started this whole mess was just a few blocks in front of her.  
Jesse gripped her enchanted pickaxe tight as she and her trusty pig, Reuben, approached the almost alter-like station.  
  
"This is it, Reuben." Jesse smiled at her loyal friend.  
Reuben let out a squeal of agreement.  
"Maybe you should stand back a bit, it doesn't seem to know where we are right now, but it sure as hell will once I strike that thing." Jesse bit her lip in nervousness, unknowing exactly how the Wither Storm would react to having its central core damaged.  
Would it become weaker?  
Or just pissed off?  
  
Time to find out.  
  
Jesse raised her pick high and hit the command block as hard as she could, causing it to crack heavily.  
Loud screeching echoed from inside the Wither Storm as tentacles emerged from around the podium and surrounded Jesse.  
  
"It's pissed, it is very much pissed!" Jesse said panicking a little as the brunette grabbed her pig and swerved to dodge the flailing tentacles.  
  
"No matter what, we've got to destroy the command block!" She took a breath to get a grip and quickly swiped at an incoming tentacle with her weapon, detaching it swiftly as it fell yet continued to squirm on the floor.  
"Wow, why didn't I always carry an enchanted weapon?" Jesse looked to her shaken companion with a smile.  
  
"Just stay back, boy, I've got this." She gave Reuben a pat on the head and faced the next tentacle.  
A quick dodge here, and a perfectly placed strike there, and the next tentacle was on the floor. Jesse saw an opening and took it. She charged toward the center and landed a second blow on the command block, cracking it further, but still not enough.  
"AUGH DOES THIS THING NEVER DIE?" Jesse yelled in frustration as the tentacles became more violent.  
  
She was about to this a quick glance at her pig to make sure he was unharmed when sudden the room began to spin.  
Litterally spin.  
Jesse spotted her friend just as they both fell as the room shifted itself upside down.  
  
Jesse hit the ground hard, and felt something trickle down her face. She reached a hand to feel what it was, it came back red.  
She looked around for Reuben, slightly disoriented from hitting her head.  
Reuben squealed as he ran up to her.  
"It's okay boy, it's just a scratch." Reuben was pretty beat up as well, but nothing too serious.  
  
"Great. Now what?" She sighed as she gazed up at the command block that was now on the ceiling, with four tentacles still waving about, looking for something to grab.  
  
"Only one way to go Reuben. Stay here, I mean it this time." Reuben let out a small oink as his friend began to scale the wall. She made it up to a ledge where she paused to figure out where to climb next, but as she kneeled there,  the ground began to move again. Turns out that ledge, wasn't really a ledge. It shook violently as Jesse was thrown off and down to the ground.  
  
"Shit. Where did that come from?" She groaned while looking up at the Wither head that had emerged from the side.  
Elleguaard's armor had protected her from the brunt of that fall, but that didn't mean it didn't suck. A fresh spark of anger bloomed as she recalled what happened to her friend.  
Jesse swore she was going to kill the Wither Storms.  
For Elleguaard,  
For Gabriel's lost memories,  
And to hopefully cure Petra's Wither Sickness.  
  
Jesse threw herself to the ground to barely dodge the tractor beam from one of the Wither heads that appeared. She noticed the tractor beam pick up one of the severed tentacles, which gave her an idea of how to get up there.  
  
Reuben gave have a concerned oink, practically reading her mind on what she had planned.  
"I'll be okay boy." She reassured. "I'm not letting suck me in that close, just close enough to do what I need."  
  
"HEY UGLY!" Jesse yelled to get the Wither head's attention.  
It spotted her and immediately aimed a tractor beam at her. Jesse let her self be caught in it.  
  
Just a little closer...  
  
BAM!


	2. The Eye of The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and Reuben make some progress on that pesky command block

The Wither head let out a startling screech as Jesse buried her pickaxe into it's eye.  
She quickly climbed onto its head and scanned the  area for the right place to jump.  
There!  
One of the tentacles was swinging just close enough.  
  
Jesse launched herself forward and grabbed hold of the swinging tentacle.  
"Gotcha!"  
  
"Times up Wither Storm."  
  
Jesse prepared to take a final swing at the command block when another tentacle took a swing at her and knocked the pick out of her hand.  
  
"DAMMIT!" She yelled as she watched it fall to the ground and the tentacle she was holding was now holding her.  
  
Reuben ran up to the pickaxe and started squealing.  
  
"Reuben! Remeber when we used to play fetch?"  
Jesse prompted  
  
The pig let out a determined oink and began to scale the walls, pickaxe in mouth. But when he reached a high enough level, he realize how far of a gap it was.  
  
"It's okay, Reuben, look at me. Jump, and I'll catch you." Jesse said, still hanging upside down.  
  
The faithful pig jumped as Jesse tried to swing toward him and they reached for each other.  
Jesse grabbed his foot and held on tight.  
  
"I got you, I got you, You're fine." Jesse held on tight to her friend as she took the pickaxe from him.  
  
Suddenly the Wither head sprung to life and grabbed Reuben and pulled.  
Reuben was squealing loudly, the poor thing terrified. Jesse, was tugging back, just a afraid.  
"REUBEN! Let him go you son of a-" with one tug the impossibly strong jaws pulled Reuben out of Jesse's grasp and sent him plummeting down the pit.  
  
"NOO!" Jesse screamed as she watched her best friend disappear down the deep tunnel.  
"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Jesse had never felt this much rage flow through her in her life.  
She focused that anger and struck the command block one last time, causing a large explosion within the storm.  
  
Jesse felt herself falling.  
  
But all she could see was black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im getting to it


	3. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wither Storm has been defeated, but at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long I've been swamped with work

Nothing existed but pain.  
Pain was all Jesse could feel.  
As her eyes adjusted to the bright light, Jesse could slowly make out colours.  
  
Brown.  
Green.  
Blue.  
Purple.  
Red.  
  
The shapes began to take form.  
  
A tree.  
The grass.  
The sky.  
The falling Wither Storm.  
A pool of Blood.  
  
Voices faded in as the ringing dissipated from her ears, until she could understand what they were calling.  
  
"Jesse!"  
"Jesse!"  
  
Her name was being called over and over, but she could not find her voice to respond.  
She felt numb, and tired. Sleep sounded good, but another sound kept her awake. A faint sniffling followed by a wet nose poked at Jesse's side.  
Reuben.  
  
Reuben started squealing loudly and running in circles. People quickly began running up to Jesse's limp body.  
Jesse was happy. Her friends were alive. Petra didn't look sick anymore, and the red was gone from Gabriel's eyes.  
  
But they didn't look happy, they were panicing. Olivia was holding back years, and Axel look like he was going to break something.  
Axel slowly began to lift Jesse off the ground as she suddenly found her voice, and cried out in the agony she felt. He placed her back down.  
  
"What the hell are we going to do then? We can't just let her DIE. She'll bleed out if we leave her like this!" Yelled Petra.  
"Maybe.. Maybe someone here can help us." Lukas suggested, gesturing to the large crowd that had gathered around them.  
"HEY! Is anyone here a doctor? Does anyone have any potions? WE NEED HELP!" Olivia called out, but the crowd just began to mutter to themselves.  
No one could do anything.  
  
Everything began to fade out.  
  
"Do not sleep yet, Jesse." Said Gabriel "The people need a hero like you. Don't let them down."  
  
Jesse tried to will herself to stay awake, but she knew she wouldn't last long.  
"We... did it... didn't we...?" She said softly, each word causing a wave of pain throughout her chest.  
Reuben put his head under her arm.  
"You did it Jesse. It's over now, and we're gonna patch you up." Axel said, getting ready to try to lift her again.  
  
"Th-thanks yo-u guys.... for... ever..ything..."  
  
Her words grew fainter.  
Her friends grew louder.  
  
This time, as Axel picked her up, she didn't cry out, she wasn't capable of that any more, Her breathing was no longer laboured because she had no more breaths to take, and her wounds ceased bleeding because they had no blood to give.  
  
A single tear slid down her cheek as her soul was released from her battered form.  
  



End file.
